Princess Batman
by joiedevivre2011
Summary: Maura came home after a long day to find their daughter fast asleep under her Disney princess comforter...wearing a Batman mask. She was a Rizzoli-Isles for sure. [pic fic from tumblr]


Pic fic from tumblr. It's of a little girl asleep in a pink and purple girls' bed with Disney princess sheets and she's wearing a Batman mask. Does that scream a Rizzles kid or what?

Also, it gets a little spicy toward the end, but not very explicit, not even enough to warrant anything more than T rating.

* * *

It'd been such a long day. Jane and I had gone into work at the same time, but I'd gotten wrapped up in emails and reviewing, often unfortunately correcting, paperwork.

Angela had taken Adriana to school, and then picked her up to take her to dance class. After, Jane had picked up our daughter from the Dirty Robber. A fairly typical Tuesday routine for us. She had probably even been reading a book in the corner booth beside the bar, farthest away from the door. She was consistent in that way and I smiled to myself as I made a mental note to confirm later with Jane.

Even though Angela drove Jane crazy sometimes, we were both very grateful to have her still living in the guesthouse. With such often unpredictable schedules, at times we desperately needed the relief she brought, but even on our routine days, it was nice to have help. Let's not mention the fact that Adriana practically worshipped the ground her grandmother walked on. That drove Jane crazy too.

Jane and I hadn't seen each other throughout the day either. No lunch break, unfortunately, as Jane had to head into the field to chase down a lead, and I worked right through, slowly eating a mixed greens salad with grilled chicken and a light champagne vinaigrette as I checked and replied to important emails. I made another mental note to check that she'd even eaten lunch today. Despite the fact that Jane and I spent so many of our waking hours together, I missed her and I felt a little silly for that. But on hectic days, she kept me grounded in a way nobody ever had. More than anything she made me laugh. Sometimes that was all I needed.

After I finally finished work, I groaned at the thought of the Isles Foundation board meeting I had to attend. While normally I enjoyed the meetings, particularly ones that centered around applications for grants, all I wanted to do was go home to my family. I didn't care about budgets or projects or anything that wasn't about Jane and Adriana. Not today. Several of my fellow board members seemed to know that I was preoccupied and anxious to leave because they didn't push very hard for me to grab a cocktail afterwards like usual. But they understood. With a high level, government position and a family, sometimes cocktails simply didn't matter at the end of the day.

I didn't arrive home until nearly 9:30 and despite my small dinner just prior to meeting with the board, I was quite hungry. Disregarding my own rule about the appropriate time for dinner, I checked in the fridge for leftovers of whatever Jane had made for dinner. On the middle shelf just in front sat a small Pyrex bowl with a red lid and a yellow Post-it note on top.

 _for my love_

 _gluten-free_

 _just the way you like it_

With a smile, I picked up the bowl to see what it was. Spaghetti. I couldn't help but laugh because I knew more than likely, Adriana had helped make dinner tonight. Not only was it her favorite, it was easy for her to help, which is part of the reason why we ate spaghetti far more than I would've liked. I couldn't help it though. She got so excited about it every time. I could picture the last time and my chest grew warm.

" _It's time for spuh-getty!" Adriana nearly shouted in triumph. She pulled over the step stool and climbed up it to reach the cabinet with spices. "Mama! What ones again?"_

" _Which ones," I corrected absentmindedly from my chair on the other side of the kitchen island. I flipped through another page of the latest Bon Appetit magazine._

" _Mommy!" she whined, clearly annoyed at my correction of her grammar._

 _When I met Jane's eyes, she smiled at me but continued to brown the ground turkey for the sauce. "Oregano, thyme, rosemary, garlic, and bay leaves," she replied._

 _When Adriana began muttering to herself, we both had to suppress our laughter._

 _She set each one down on the counter as she said it. "Oray-guhno! Um, thyme. Rose-mareee. Gar-lick-uh. Bay. Gotcha!"_

 _Lately she'd taken to exaggerated pronunciation of words, just to be silly. Originally I was concerned, but it quickly became evident that she absolutely knew the correct pronunciations._

 _Looking over her shoulder at our daughter, Jane said, "You got 'em, Addy? Sauce still has to simmer for 30 minutes and I'm hungry."_

 _I watched her as she carefully climbed down from the step stool and loaded each spice one by one in her arm across her chest. When she met my eyes, she shot me a left front center lower incisor-less grin. I couldn't help but return it. Especially when I thought immediately of her finding the six dollars the "Tooth Fairy" had left underneath her pillow the morning after she'd lost it. Sigh. The Tooth Fairy._

 _Our daughter was so full of life, had such a big personality for only six years old, it made my chest ache. I didn't know it was possible to love someone else as much as I loved Jane. And to know that Addy was so much like Jane gave me incredible hope for her future._

 _Adriana walked to the kitchen island, set down the spices, and walked back to grab the step stool. Her favorite part was to put spices into the sauce and she'd done it so often, she no longer needed measurements for each._

" _Thanks, my little sous-chef," Jane said and wrapped her arm briefly around Adriana's waist and kissed the side of her head._

I pulled the glass container from the fridge and grabbed what I needed to reheat it in the microwave, then I headed upstairs to change. Adriana's room was first and I couldn't resist a peek inside, but never would I have expected what I saw.

Her in her Disney princess-themed bed with what looked like her pink, matching pajamas.

Wearing a Batman mask.

My hand flew to my mouth to stifle the laughter bubbling up inside and I quickly closed the bedroom door to keep from waking her up.

Addy certainly looked like me and had my optimistic disposition, but she had not only Jane's vivacious personality and stubbornness, she had her sense of humor too. She was especially a handful when she got in trouble for getting sassy with her teachers, but I would always say in her defense, she only did it when the teacher said something she absolutely knew to be incorrect, which most often happened to be science-related. Things had gotten better, only two incidents so far halfway through the school year, but Jane and I still stressed the importance of being respectful in her response to the teacher. Right now, we'd told her, if she needed a bigger outlet, she could come home and tell us just how wrong her teacher was. The rest of it we could work on in time.

Disney princesses and Batman.

I shook my head, chuckling to myself as I headed down the hallway to our bedroom. Part of me was hoping that Jane would be awake because we'd seen so little of each other today, but the other part was hoping she'd be asleep because she needed the rest, even if it wasn't yet 10pm.

Her iPad in hand and black rimmed glasses on, Jane was propped up against the headboard. She looked up when she heard the small creak the door still made that both of us simply kept forgetting to fix. Her face lit up. "Hi. Did you see your dinner in the fridge?"

Nodding, I closed the door behind me and approached her, a sudden twinge in my lower belly as usual at the sight of her in glasses. "Yes, it's in the microwave. I wanted to come change out of my work clothes before I ate. Thank you." I leaned down for a moment to kiss her.

"You're welcome, as usual. How was your meeting?"

With a deep breath, I gently kicked off my heels and reached behind me to unzip my skirt. "Boring. My head just wasn't in it today. I wanted to come home to you and Addy."

She sat up and scooted toward me at the side of the bed. "Here, let me."

I turned my back to her and she pulled my silk blouse free before she slid off the bed and stood behind me. It was so simple, but I loved our quiet moments like this at the end of the day, especially when Jane undressed me. While at times it led to sex, it wasn't meant to be sexual, simply intimate. After so many years together, she still made my stomach flutter. I leaned back against her and let a soft sigh escape.

Reaching around my waist, Jane began to unbutton my blouse slowly from the bottom up.

"Did you see what Addy fell asleep in?" I murmured. Jane chuckled low in my ear and I felt a familiar tingling in my lower back.

"You mean Princess Batman?" She chuckled again. "I couldn't get her to take off the mask, so I figured I'd sneak in later and take it off of her."

Jane undid the last button and pulled my shirt back, sliding it off my shoulders and my arms out of it. I felt her turn slightly to lay the shirt on the bed and I reached between us with one hand to unfasten my bra.

"Hey, no fun." I could hear the pout in her voice, but she took my bra and tossed it behind her onto the bed before she continued to take off my clothes, pulling down my skirt until I was forced to step out of it.

I bent my knees slightly to pick up the skirt and her hands landed on my hips when I stood upright again. While I loved how my wife touched me, I knew tonight I was too tired for anything. "Jane," I said quietly.

"I know," she said softly in my ear. "You've had a long day and you just want to eat some dinner and head to bed."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I just want to help you relax and unwind from the day. You love when I undress you like this. I can always feel you just let go of it all, so I wanted to do that for you."

A lump grew in my throat and I closed my eyes when I felt hot tears sting them. "I love you," I breathed out softly. "You are so wonderful with our daughter and every day you do something that makes me fall in love with you even more."

Jane slowly wrapped her arms around my waist and pressed a soft kiss to my neck.

The spot she knew I couldn't resist. "Jane," I protested weakly, though I still leaned back into her embrace again.

"Sorry. I know. I just got caught up for a moment. I'll stop."

I swallowed hard and I could feel the desire was growing quickly within me. "Don't," I whimpered. "I changed my mind."

"Yeah?" she said softly as her hands slid back across my stomach and up to cup my breasts.

My eyes rolled back in my head and I moaned. "No expectations?" I had to ask - our code for times like this, when the other didn't have the energy to give back.

"No expectations." Her left hand moved to cup me between my legs, merely a thin layer of fabric between her hand and where I had suddenly desperately wanted it. "Just you, babe."

"I missed you today."

"You did?" Jane breathed into my ear as she slipped her hand underneath the fabric of my thong. "I could've gone for a few minutes of kissing you on my lunch break."

I turned around, forcing her hand to fall away, and wrapped my arms around her neck. "Mm, that would've been nice."

Before I could settle fully against her, she grabbed my hips and spun us around to push me up against the bed instead. "But this is even better."

Biting my bottom lip, I looked into my wife's dark eyes and placed my hands behind me on the bed to push myself up onto it. I couldn't wait to feel her mouth and hands all over my body.

"Mommy?" came a small, sleepy voice from the doorway.

We both gasped in shock and instinctively I covered my bare breasts with my right arm and cleared my throat. "Addy, honey," I said quietly as I looked around Jane to our very sleepy-eyed, now Batman mask-less daughter. "Why don't you go back to bed and I'll come tuck you in, okay?"

"But," she started to protest.

My eyebrows lifted slightly as I gave her a stern look. With a pout and a furrowed brow, she turned around and left our bedroom. I had barely looked back at Jane before she slumped forward, her forehead falling against my shoulder.

"Unh," she groaned. "Why me?"

I chuckled. "At least it was now and not in a few minutes?" My attempt at being positive about this situation did not console her.

"Not helpful." She grunted as she pushed herself back upright and looked at me. "You go put her back to bed and I'll go finish getting your dinner ready."

"And then?" I raised my eyebrow.

She smirked at me. "Then I might give you some of the Rizzoli dessert special."

I couldn't help but chuckle at her attempt to be suave. "What's the dessert special on the menu tonight, Chef Rizzoli?" I slid off the bed so I could get my robe from the closet.

Grabbing me by the hips, she leaned in close. Against my ear she whispered, "My mouth."

Involuntarily I moaned. "Dessert before dinner tonight. Please."

"Really?" she asked in a low voice, chuckling.

I swallowed hard and nodded. "Just give me ten."

* * *

I hope you liked it...?


End file.
